1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bight and needle positioning controls for sewing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to provide a sewing machine with a bight control enabling an operator to select the amplitude of side to side motion of a needle bar for pattern sewing, and to further provide other control means enabling the operator to dispose the needle bar in a right or left of center position.
A prime object of the present invention is the provision of an improved control arrangement for a sewing machine enabling an operator utilizing a single input control member to select not only what the bight of a needle bar shall be for pattern sewing, but also to dispose the needle bar in either of alternate side positions for straight stitch sewing, or in an extreme side position for effecting disengagement of the needle bar from a drive therefor.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during a reading of the specification taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.